


Six Different ways Big Hero 6 Could have Gone.

by whitedandelions



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baymax should be spelled Baemaxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers in Summary!  Don’t read if you haven’t watched.<br/>1. Adding in a DNA mechanism so only Hiro can wear the neurotransmitter<br/>2. Making more transmitters to combat the Yokai<br/>3.But Tadashi IS here.  (Alive and healthy to boot)<br/>4. Moving the bots to the cafe is a lot easier than one would expect.<br/>5. A fight with just transmitters ain’t a fun one to watch<br/>6.Hiro becomes a professional bot fighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Different ways Big Hero 6 Could have Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because my friend and I were discussing the movie and came up with these! #3 is set when Baymax goes “But Tadashi is here” and just shows videos, and we came up with this because we were completely thrown by the line, giving us hope when he wasn’t there! We were saying he should have said “But i have old videos of Tadashi” haha but then that doesn’t have a big enough impact. Also, wouldn't you guys agree Baymax's name just seems so much fancier spelled Baemaxx?

 

* * *

One. 

* * *

 

“So why don’t you add in something that’ll make it so no one but you can use the neurotransmitter?”  

Hiro cracked his neck by moving it to the side, letting out a small sound of relief as he did so.  They had been working on his microbots for the last few days with minimal sleep and they were still going to barely make the deadline.  “We’re not going to have time,” he pointed out, swiveling his chair so he could look his brother in the eye.

Tadashi gave him a wry smile as they met each other’s gazes, “The genius can’t add in something as small as that?”

Hiro pouted at his brother’s words, “It’s a lot harder than you think!”

Tadashi chuckled, standing up from his chair and walking over to where the neurotransmitter was currently placed.  He picked it up, studying it with narrowed eyes before turning to look back at his little brother.

“Okay, if my genius little brother can’t do it, I’ll figure out a way.  You just concentrate on your microbots and I’ll finish this in no time.”

Hiro shrugged; if Tadashi wanted to create more work for himself, who was he to refuse?

And besides, it wasn’t as if he needed help in mass-producing the microbots.  They had already figured out the design, so right now it was more tedious work than actually using his brain.

Little did they know, that little addition would end up saving Tadashi’s life.

* * *

 

 

Hiro exhaled hard, looking up at his big brother with a big grin.  The presentation had went well and he had been given the invitation by Callaghan.  And now, Aunt Cass was planning to treat them out to dinner!

He turned to look out at the scene in front of them; the dazzling lights of the city would never cease to amaze him.  And he was a college boy now!  He had come along way and it was all thanks to his big brother.

The rest of the night passed by without incident.

* * *

Two.

* * *

 

 

“Since you’re the creator of the microbots, can’t you just make another transmitter?” asked Gogo, her lips smacking together as she worked on her pink bubblegum.

They were in the middle of making the super-armor for the six of them when she had made the suggestion, causing Hiro to freeze as he contemplated her words.

“Oh, oh!” said Honey Lemon, her eyes wide as she came to a conclusion.  “And since we know what the microbots are made out of, why don’t we come up with a solution that melts them or incapacitates them?”

“Or better yet,” said Fred, “why don’t we make multiple transmitters?  One mind can’t beat all of ours, right?”

Hiro didn’t even say a word, simply turning to his computer and pulling up the files that contained the blueprints to the transmitter.  It would take less than a day to make, especially since he had four of his closest friends behind him.  “You guys are geniuses.”

The four of them crowded around his computer, and after learning what the microbots were made out of, started to brainstorm ideas on how to best hinder the Kabuki masked man from using them.

They were a few hours in when Fred suddenly realized something.

“Oh man, does this mean I don’t get a supersuit anymore!?”

* * *

Three.

* * *

 

 

“But Tadashi is here,” said Baymax’s robotic voice.

Hiro’s heart broke at the robot’s sentence, and weakly pounded his hands into the robot’s metal chest.  “No, he’s not.  He’s gone.”  Tears continued to spill down his cheeks, hysterical sobs erupting from his mouth.  Callaghan had killed his brother and didn’t feel a spot of remorse for doing so.  Somehow, that made it all worse.

“Surprise!” came Tadashi’s voice, startling Hiro into throwing himself backwards and gazing up at the robot  with wide eyes.  

Baymax was splitting open?  What -?

He watched in shock as the vinyl continued to peel away, revealing Baymax’s core...and Tadashi?

He looked alive and healthy, although his flesh was pink as if it was all new flesh.  But there was no doubt it was his brother.

“I - I -” he spluttered out; he wanted to ask just what was going on, but his mind couldn’t keep up.

“Hey buddy,” said Tadashi with a soft smile, and he stepped forward, wrapping Hiro into a tight embrace.  “Did you miss me?”

Hiro let himself enjoy the embrace for a while, before pushing Tadashi away.  “But you’re supposed to be dead!  I saw the fire - there was no way you could’ve survived.  And if you did, why would you wait so long before letting me know?  I mourned you for _so_ long!”

Tadashi looked sheepish, “I couldn’t, buddy.  You’re right, there was no way I could’ve survived that fire.  But Baymax found me.  The connection between a creator and his robot is more powerful than even I could’ve thought.  He kept me inside until I was healed and I was unconscious till then.  I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, little bro, but I’m here now.”

Hiro couldn’t believe Tadashi’s words; he was almost entirely sure that he was dreaming, but, since it was such a good dream, there wasn’t a good reason that he had to argue with Tadashi.  He’ll just accept this as truth and hug his big brother until he woke up.

“What?  Tadashi!?”  startled voices jolted Hiro out of his delusion, and the four of them were standing around with varying degrees of shock painted onto their faces.

“How are you alive, dude?” asked Fred, which prompted Tadashi into going into the same explanation he had given Hiro earlier.

Hiro watched them interact with a smile, before turning to Baymax.  With tear-filled eyes, he placed a hand onto Baymax’s chest.  “Looks like Tadashi was right.  A healer is much more powerful than a fighter.  I’m sorry for doing that to you, Baymax.”

Baymax was a robot and shouldn’t have emotions, but Hiro knew that something was different about Tadashi’s creation.  “You saved my brother’s life, Baymax.  Thank you.”

“It was no problem, Hiro,” responded the robot promptly, and although it should have been just a robot talking, the words filled Hiro’s heart with joy.

His brother was alive, and they were going to take down the Yokai with absolutely no problems.

* * *

Four.

* * *

 

 

“Ugh,” complained Fred, “now we have to collect all these little things into the containers and take it back to the cafe.  It’s going to take forever!  All I want to do is celebrate and get some grub.”

Gogo flicked his head, rolling her eyes at his complaints.  “You idiot, all we have to do is get Hiro to put on the neurotransmitter and just tell them to go back.”

Fred brightened up at her words, turning to Hiro with big eyes.  “Hiro, can I try controlling the microbots?”

Hiro blinked at his sudden enthusiasm, a smile on his face as he looked up at his friends.  “Sure, Fred.  And thanks guys, for helping me out and supporting me till now.”

Honey Lemon squealed at his words, bringing him into a tight embrace.  “It was no big deal, Hiro!  We’re happy we can help.”

Fred let out a whoop of joy when Hiro handed him the neurotransmitter, immediately slipping it on his head and telling the microbots to form themselves into his favorite supervillains and superheroes.  

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at their friend’s antics, and made their way back to the cafe.

* * *

Five.

* * *

 

It was a standstill.  The microbots moved this way and that, obviously confused on which person to listen to.  

The neurotransmitters seemed like a brilliant idea when they had thought it up, but obviously, just because they had the strength in numbers, didn’t mean the microbots would listen solely to them.

Fortunately, the neurotransmitters did serve a purpose.  They stalled the Yokai enough that Baymax easily removed the mask from villain’s head, crushing it immediately.

“Well, that was an easy battle,” commented Hiro.

* * *

Six.

* * *

 

 

“We can still make it,” called out Tadashi, prompting Hiro to turn from where he was standing in front of Tadashi’s nerd lab.

“Right,” said Hiro, rushing over to where Tadashi’s motorcycle and jumping on.    “Let’s go!”

Tadashi sighed heavily, “Did you not learn anything from visiting there?”

Hiro laughed, petting his big brother’s shoulder sympathetically.  “Just that there’s absolutely no money going into science.  Bot fighting is ludicrous and since I was caught once already, there’s no way I’ll be caught again!”

“Is money all that matters to you?” asked Tadashi.

“No,” responded Hiro automatically, “but betting just adds in that excitement!  The adrenaline rush is to die for.”

“You know,” said Tadashi slowly, “there is another way to earn money from bot fighting.  Why don’t you become a professional bot fighter?  Tournament prizes offer a lot of cash, and the crowd should be enough to get your adrenaline rush.  The last tournament had the whole world watching!  And plus, you’ll be able to fight against some of the best bot fighters out there.”

Hiro had never thought about bot fighting in that way… maybe his brother was right.  Maybe it was time to stay on the right side of the law.

With that thought in mind, Hiro entered the next tournament that was held, winning it with ease.  With the cash that the small-level tournament had brought in, he entered another one.  And another.  Soon, he was hitting the front page of magazines and newspapers, all of them praising him on the unique way his bot had been created.  Soon, he was entering the tournament featuring competition from all over the world.

He won, of course.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I really enjoyed writing this :3. I’m thinking about continuing and expanding on some, so let me know your thoughts! Please comment/kudos; it’ll seriously make my day!


End file.
